I love you, Remus
by Lizzie Taisho-Friki
Summary: Lo amabas y no deseabas verlo postrado en cama mientras se retorcía entre las sabanas . Pero todo era tu culpa, no de nadie más, solo tuya. Para Daenerys Friki Black


**_Disclaimer: _**_El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_**

Personajes: Sirius y Remus.

Palabras: 2108 según word.

Para **Daenerys Friki Black**, espero sinceramente que este humilde fic sea de tu agrado,, es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un Wolfstar, y mucho menos un Slash, sin más demora te dejo leerlo y juzgarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Presente

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>°-I love you, Remus-°<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?<span>_

Eso era lo que en tu cabeza se repetía mientras lagrimas llenas de puro dolor se deslizaban por tu rostro. Verlo así, postrado en cama mientras se retorcía entre las sabanas hacía un gran abismo en tu corazón.

Lo amabas y no deseabas verlo de esa manera. Pero todo era tu culpa, no de nadie más, solo tuya.

Y por eso que deseabas cambiar el pasado, algo que obviamente no estaba entre tus capacidades. En tu mente estaba grabada en fuego la pelea que habías tenido con él en la mañana, eso había sido el causante de que él estuviera así y tú habías causado esa pelea.

* * *

><p><em>—Sirius, no puedo creer que hayas hechizado a Snape enfrente de tantos estudiantes y más ahora que Snape es un prefec… —La expresión de Remus delataba preocupación, algo que sin duda en ese momento no notaste. Te arrepentirías de no haberlo visto en el futuro, Sirius.<em>

_—Tranquilo, Lunático. Sabes que Snivellus se lo merecía por lo que le hizo a Cornamenta la otra vez… — Una sonrisa divertida jugaba en tus labios mientras caminabas jugueteando con tu varita — ¿Viste su cara? ¡Fue todo un espectáculo!_

_—¡Sirius! ¿Me podrías escuchar? ¡Lo que hiciste fue muy tonto, debiste pensarlo mejor y actuar con discreción! —La expresión de preocupación de Remus desapareció, remplazándola una de pura molestia, mala suerte fue la tuya que si viste esa expresión._

_—¿Estas molesto? ¡Pero si fue divertido! ¿Ahora te cae bien Snivellus? —Tus pies se habían parado en ese desierto pasillo y ahora la expresión de ira te dominaba a ti._

_Remus vio lo molesto que estabas y durante un segundo mostró un gesto pensativo, sonrío ligeramente, y después tomo tu mano mientras unía vuestras frentes en un gesto cariñoso, una sonrisa amorosa surco sus labios y te vio con esos ojos miel llenos de compresión. Aunque en ese momento por tu molestia no notaste todos esos gestos, en lo único en lo que estabas interesado era en la conversación._

_—Sirius, no, Snape no me cae bien, lo único que digo es que me preocupo por ti y no deseo que te metas en problemas — Remus al ser unos centímetros más bajo que tu hundió su rostro en tu cuello y aspiro fuertemente. Tú como respuesta te estremeciste de placer, pero aun la conversación martillaba en tu mente, así que te sacudiste a Remus y te alejaste unos pasos para poder pensar con un poco de claridad entre todas esas sensaciones que querían explotar por tus venas._

_—¡Deja de hacer eso, Remus, me distrae! ahora, si Snape no te cae bien ¡¿Por qué lo proteges?! ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Has visto su cara? ¿O su cabello?... —La sonrisa de parte de Remus que te dirigió después de que terminaste de hablar te tomo desprevenido, y eso es lo que te molesto más, el que no te tomara en serio._

_—¿Snape gustándome? Pero si a mí… Espera, ¿Estas celoso, Sirius?_

_—¡¿Celoso?! ¿Yo? ¿De él? — Tus mejillas se encendieron, por vergüenza o ira, realmente no lo sabías y una mueca se hizo paso por tu rostro. Tus ojos grises se habían oscurecido de tal manera que se veían más negro que la noche, claro, Remus estaba riéndose y no se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le dirigías— ¡Deja de reírte Remus!_

_—Pe-pero, es que gracioso, realmente no tienes que estar celoso, Sirius, estoy casi seguro de que los gustos de Snape son otros, además…— Remus te habló con un tono un lleno de compresión y te lanzó esa mirada llena de elocuencia._

_— ¡Cállate! ¡Ni siquiera me estas escuchando, solo te ríes de mí y de lo que te digo! ¡Descartas todo lo que llego a decir ¡¿Qué sentido tiene estar en una relación con alguien que siempre ignora todas tus opiniones?! ¿Acaso crees que es un poco justo?_

_— ¿Pero de qué hablas, Sirius? ¿Cómo la estúpida discusión sobre Snape gira entorno a eso? Es estúpido lo que dices…— Remus no entendía como habían cambiado tan rápido de tema, y al estar tan confundido sin querer dejo escapar esas últimas palabras que te habían herido de una manera que no podrías creer posible._

_—¡¿Estúpido?! Pues si crees que todo lo que digo es estúpido, entonces ¿Para qué estás conmigo?_

_—Sirius, yo…_

_—No, no necesito que me digas nada, mejor me voy._

_—Sirius, ¡Sirius!... ¡Pues bien has lo que quieras! ¡No me interesa!— Normalmente Remus no diría ese tipo de comentarios, él sabía controlar bien sus comentarios, pero la discusión que habían tenido causo que una vena impulsiva explotara en su cerebro. Pero a ti ya no te importaba, solo querías alejarte, te decías a ti mismo que solo te causaba daño._

_Aun cuando sabías que las cosas nunca fueron así…_

_Te habías encerrado en el cuarto, sabías que hoy era luna llena y que los chicos aparte de Frank no irían al cuarto en todo el día, más si ese día era domingo y la mayoría prefería no estar encerrado._

_Te habías tirado en tu cama y veías el techo fijamente, sin mover un solo musculo. Tú respiración era acompasada y el silencio sepulcral invadía tus oídos._

_Pero tú eras ajeno a eso, a todo eso. Solo estabas enfocado en el pasado, para ser más precisos en la mañana de ese mismo día, en tu ira y en tus gritos celos. Porque sí reconoces que si eran unos benditos celos._

_Sabes que te equivocaste, que Remus siempre tuvo la razón, pero tu orgullo es más fuerte y te hizo estar dividido entre ir a buscarlo y disculparte o dejar que el tiempo corriera._

_Y dado que la segunda opción era la que estaba sucediendo, se podría decir que tu orgullo estaba ganando. Dejaste salir un suspiro y después de varias horas tu cuello se movió y giraste la vista a la ventana, el anochecer estaba tomando campo por el cielo y los pájaros surcaban el aire, seguro de camino a sus nidos, preparándose para el frío nocturno._

_Apostabas a que en estos momentos, James, Peter y Remus iban camino al Sauce Boxeador, previniendo el ataque a alguien cuando se transformara. Tú deberías estar ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde, podías ser visto caminando hacia el Sauce y eso no era el mejor movimiento._

_Volviste a suspirar y tu vista se colocó en el techo, esperarías a que llegaran en la madrugada, podrías disculparte con Remus y tal vez, si tenías suerte, lo besarías profundamente._

* * *

><p><em>—¡Sirius! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!— La voz desesperada de James te despertó, cuando abriste los ojos, este te zarandeaba los hombros en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. No pudiste evitar soltar un quejido, que salió más como gruñido y estuviste a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos y devolverte a los brazos de Morfeo. Pero algo te paro, y ese algo era la mirada desesperada y adolorida de James, el gimoteo de Peter –que recién habías notado- tratando de ser parado por un soñoliento y un poco confundido Frank que le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al chico, pero por sobre todo la falta de él en la habitación.<em>

_Rápidamente te enderezaste y pudiste notar que ambos, James y Peter, tenían vendas un tanto manchadas envolviendo ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, además de que habían una que otras heridas abiertas goteando un poco de sangre. Hiciste un vano intento de buscar una señal de Remus, pero no había rastro de él, tu boca antes de que pudieras controlarla dejo escapar la pregunta que te hacías y que a cada segundo te preocupaba más._

_—¿Do-donde está, Remus?_

_—Y-yo… Re-remus, él… —La mirada, antes desesperada, de James se había oscurecido e irradiaba un vacío inmenso. La preocupación se instaló en tu garganta y la desesperación por saber también te invadió._

_—¡¿Dónde mierda esta Remus, James?!_

_—En la enfermería con la Señora Pomfrey._

_—¿Qué hace él ahí? ¿Cómo se pudo herir sin estaban en la Casa de los Gritos?_

_—N-no pudimos llegar al Sauce. Remus te quería esperar, pero nunca fuiste— La forma en la que James dijo esa última frase hizo surgir en ti un sentimiento de culpa, sin tan solo hubieras ido…— Esperamos un poco más y fuimos, pe-pero la luna salió y Remus se transformó, intente hacerlo entrar al pasadizo, pero ya era muy tarde y el pasadizo muy pequeño. Con un poco de suerte pude alejarlo del castillo, pero salió huyendo al Bosque Prohibido. Peter y yo lo seguimos durante largo rato, hasta que… que…_

_—¿Qué cosa, James?— Estabas tan ansioso de que James llegara al grano que te levantaste y lo agarraste de la solapa de su camisa, el miedo se reflejó en el rostro cansado de James y su labio tembló ligeramente. Él trago saliva y una palabra temblorosa escapo de sus labios:_

_—Acromantulas—Tu mundo se derrumbó y caíste al piso con un dolor en el pecho como si las misma acromantulas te hubieran atacado a ti— No eran muchas, pero si las suficientes para controlarlo en su estado, lo mordieron y paralizaron, tuve suerte de transformarme y hechizarlas, salieron huyendo. Fue difícil traerlo, pero lo hicimos a tiempo. La señora Pomfrey dijo que si hubiéramos llegado un poco más tarde el estaría muer…_

_Nunca terminaste de escuchar lo que decía James, te habías ido corriendo a la enfermería, no te interesaba que hora era o si algún profesor te veía, estarías con Remus a como dé lugar._

* * *

><p>Y ahora estabas donde habíamos comenzado. Sentado en una vieja silla de madera, tomando la mano lastimada de un, ya humano, Remus. Pequeñas lágrimas llenas de culpa y dolor caían en las sábanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo.<p>

Cuando habías llegado a la enfermería hace unas horas, la señora Pomfrey te había prohibido verlo, pero después de unos segundos al ver tu mirada desesperada había permitido tu presencia.

Y ahora rogabas a todo mago, elfo o lo que sea que tenga una pizca de magia que Remus despertara. Odiabas verlo así, con miles de cicatrices en el cuerpo, un poco de tierra manchando su hermoso cabello y una palidez mortal pintando su magullada piel.

—Por favor, Remus, despierta, te lo ruego. No me dejes, lamento todo lo que dije ayer. Te amo, te amo— Lo único que se escuchaba en ese silencio que invadía la enfermería era el sonido de tu voz susurrante mientras acariciabas con ternura su mejilla, a cada palabra el sonido que salía de tu garganta sonaba cada vez más quebrado y lamentable, las lágrimas se habían intensificado y ahora caían en su pecho— Te amo tanto, por favor, abre tus ojos— Pequeños gemidos escapaban de tus labios, el dolor sofocaba tu garganta y la culpa carcomía tu ser, enterraste tu cara en su pecho y empezaste a llorar con más intensidad que nunca— No me abandones, Remus, te lo suplico…

—Nu-nunca te dejaría… Sirius—Escuchar su voz así de quebrada fue como si el sol hubiera salido, pero como si al mismo tiempo te estuvieran enterrando un cuchillo en el corazón, te repetías a ti mismo que todo era tu culpa, tu maldita culpa.

— Re-remus, yo… Lo siento tanto, es mi culpa que estés así, soy un idiota y…

—Si, si eres un idiota, Sirius—Aun cuando te lo decías a ti mismo, el que él te lo dijera en tu cara era aún más doloroso— Pero no por esto, siempre has sido un idiota, pero el idiota del que estoy profundamente enamorado— Él te había dedicado una sonrisa llena de dulzura, aun cuando sabías que estaba profundamente adolorido.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por tu rostro, pero ahora una sonrisa llena de felicidad surcaba tus labios, no podías creer que tuvieras a alguien tan bueno junto a ti, no lo merecías, pero tratarías de ser mejor, por él, por ambos.

Rápidamente tus labios tuvieron la tentación de juntarse con los suyos y sin hacerte esperar, te inclinaste sobre él y al instante sentiste la suavidad de sus labios. Al rato el soltó un pequeño quejido y rápidamente te separaste, pero el simplemente te sonrió y sus labios hicieron el amago de volver a juntarse.

Pero el sonido de varios suplicas y quejidos llamo vuestra atención y pudieron identificar perfectamente las voces de James, Peter y Frank siendo regañados por la Señora Pomfrey por semejante alboroto.

Remus y tú se miraron a los ojos y ambos soltaron una risa. Y mientras reías pudiste visualizar como los rayos del sol salían de las montañas y saludaban el nuevo día que había nacido.

Tu solo atinaste a sonreír y apretar con dulzura la mano de Remus, porque después de tanto dolor sentías la alegría correr por tus venas nuevamente.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

No esta tan mal para ser mi primer Wolfstar y también mi primer Slash ¿No?

Me despido.

**Liz.**


End file.
